What If Issue 0
by Sithicus
Summary: What if Optimus Prime battle Galvatron in Final Chaos this little tale tells the unfortunate sideeffects of Autobot Vs. Decepticon titanic clashes where innocents are around.


**Author's Notes:** Greetings fellow readers 'tis I Sithicus once again with something new to impart; behold my first attempt at one of those old Marvel What If? Comics, featuring characters appearaning in my Chrysalis masterpiece specifically Final Chaos, this here is a little one-shot detailing What If Optimus Prime had actually fought Galvatron in his new body instead of just letting him fly off at the end of the all too brief altercation. Because this is a What If? it affects nothing of what is happening in the actual Chrysalis story; just thought it'd be fun to let you read something that was altogether not super long winded detailing exploits of a character that some have called lacking in depth.  
Anyway; just thought I'd share this because as some pointed out they thought it would have been nice to see Prime going at it with Galvatron after all that build up to the whole upgrading thing, in case you're wondering Optimus Prime has become the Powermaster version without his little Engine partner. For more information on Powermaster Optimus Prime might I suggest Wikipedia or Google searches; I'd try and share some artwork, but I'm a writer not an artist maybe one of these days I'll be able to collaborate with fan artists to create visions that I see in my head while writing these.

**Disclaimer: I make no claims to owning the characters of Optimus Prime or Galvatron or the brief cameoed names mentioned surrounding Marvel super heroes; I also do not claim ownership of the What If? scenario, I simply borrowed it to express different outcomes for those wishing to bear witness to such. Allan Pendragon Rutherford and his Daughter Amy are my creations; they are the only characters appearing here I personally own, anyway I believe that covers my a... Er; everything, do enjoy.**

* * *

Galvatron eyed his hated nemesis curiously; there appeared fairly little difference between his old body and this new one, but clearly Prime had changed, his lower arms appeared bulkier and his cranial design looked slightly streamlined.  
The dark sky lit up with a bolt of lightning; though there wasn't a cloud in the sky, fires raged and cries for aid could barely be discerned by his audios, ignoring the humans beneath his feet Galvatron curled his lip in bemusement.

"So; this is how it is to be, a constant struggle between you and I…" Galvatron chuckled darkly his cannon slowly building up power. "How fitting indeed; come Prime, defend your pitiful fleshling allies, if you dare." He beckoned with his left index finger; Prime's optics narrowed angrily.

"You shall harm no further innocents Galvatron; this time one shall stand, one shall fall." The Autobot leader proclaimed leveling his cannon on Galvatron and firing; the Decepticon overlord laughed off the assault and returned fire instantly, his blast once again failed to damage the new armor on Primes' superstructure.

"Foolish to throw away your life so recklessly, but who am I to question the desires of a lowly Autobot." He scoffed in a dismissive tone; the two upgraded leaders charged one another, Prime rammed his free fist into Galvatrons' armored abdomen cracking the orange colored plating. Galvatron shrugged off the blow and bashed Prime upside the head causing him to reel and misfire; Galvatron then leapt into the air and fired again, but his shot went wide as Prime ducked low and plowed both fists into the Decepticons' chest, Galvatrons' optics widened, Prime was flying.  
In truth the Autobot had used his new built in jump jets to enhance his jump; the two shared blows resulting in several small fracture lines across their chests, upper arms and even upper legs, Galvatron fired at Prime again causing him to fall to the grass his fall kicking up a cloud of sod as he slid on one knee for at least forty feet.  
"Ha, ha, ha you still lack the strength and conviction to finish the job." Galvatron spat; Prime shook his head and mentally summoned his trailer, which had also become bulkier and strangely seemingly larger then before.

"I told you it would end here." He returned; the trailer split along its' central axis transforming into a new battle station form, the rear converted into a series of ramps for rapid deployment and double-barreled gun platform stations. The upper portion became a central command tower; two large cannons rested on the red towers either side of the main trunk, a long blue sniper rifle rested dead center this main section that had a large Autobot symbol just below said rifle. Galvatron's optics widened surprised; Primes' trailer had obviously bulked up from the repair platform it used to be, Prime stood on the central platform his optics twinkling merrily. "Full arsenal assault." He ordered aloud; all five weapons fired as one blasting Galvatron out of the air shattering his three tiered crown, growling he converted into laser cannon mode and fired at the trailer slash battle station.  
The blast shattered the front layer of armor raining sharp metal shards across the ground including the Autobot sigil that had been present; Prime clutched at his head in pain, obviously he still retained the empathic connection with his trailer causing him to experience pain if it were damaged. Reverting to robot mode Galvatron smirked; Prime leapt at him his foot connecting with the orange cannon, the linkage system shattered and the cannon fell to the ground rolling over a park bench and high hedge. The Decepticon Emperor bit back a cry of pain and slid his left hand into his arm; a crackling energy blade slid free and he slashed almost too fast for the naked eye to see, Primes' cannon split in two the power cell exploding and the severed barrel crushing a discarded bicycle. Silently Primes' right hand slid into his arm and an energy based axe slid out crackling and spitting lightning; the two charged one another bladed weapons clashing bathing their faces in orange and purple light, the two warring leaders went back and forth anticipating where the opponents' weapons would be at every attack.  
The two old enemies were evenly matched no matter what either believed, no matter the damages already sustained; forgotten in this epic struggle the gathered heroes watched silently praying Prime would win while a young Russian girl wept for her dead brother.

"Go Prime!" Nancy cried cheering the Autobot leader on; the Autobot grabbed Galvatrons' hand by the wrist pulling his foe close, both their weapons locked together orange axe and purple sword.

"You are a worthy adversary Prime; were you a Decepticon I might even have called you equal." Galvatron praised; Primes' optics flickered angrily, were the two of them human they'd be breathing heavily by now.

"Your words are a desperate ploy to unnerve me Galvatron; were you an Autobot I might have considered you a friend." He retorted; Galvatron chuckled and pulled away in doing so he managed to land near his fallen cannon, retrieving it he whirled on the humans and fired. Prime couldn't believe Galvatrons' cowardly ploy; several super heroes vanished in a fiery burst of plasma energy, among them were Captain America, Iceman, Spider-Man, Gambit, Cyclops, Phoenix and Rogue.

"Annalisse!" Rutherford cried out in pure agony; his heart most likely shattering in that instant, Primes' optics burned with pure rage and he initiated a new transformation. His trailer converted into what might have been a forty-three foot tall body minus the chest manifold and head; Prime shifted first into cab mode and then the coupler section folded up and Prime slid into the empty slot on the towering body. A larger version of his head slid out of the torso and connected to the cab just above his smaller forms head storage slot; leveling his weapons on Galvatron the twin cannons and now shoulder-mounted double-barreled cannons fired a massive burst of energy, Galvatrons' body became covered in fracture points and armor fell away.  
He stared up uncertainly at the now taller Prime mech fluid pouring from his body; coughing Galvatron chuckled at last he'd garnished the response he'd always hoped for, a scream of pure rage distracted the two Cybertronians. "Galvatron!" Rutherford screamed his body seeming to glow with an inner light of pure blackness. "I shall kill you for this." He proclaimed somehow standing next to Galvatrons' head; the size difference seeming comical, with a snap-hiss a red blade of energy appeared in his hand from somewhere unseen. Bringing the weapon across the left side of Galvatrons' face; the Decepticon felt a great burning as his optic, cheek and practically the entire left side of his face was sheered off.

"RAHHHH!" The Decepticon cried out in pain; the human glowered darkly at the Decepticon, Prime could tell he fully intended to kill the murderer and avenge his lost love, but without warning Galvatron completely vanished startling all involved with silent shock; many felt great sadness at the loss of so many innocents including apparently Rutherfords' sanity.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Rutherford bellowed raising his blade to the stars knowing instinctively what had transpired. "UNICRON!" He exclaimed his throat raw with pain, rage, sorrow and tears streaking down his cheeks; little Amy cried for him and for his love Annalisse, she could feel the pain radiating off of him even clearer then those not linked telepathically to the young man, pain and rage and a deep sadness that broke her heart.

* * *

Galvatron coughed in his pain as he attempted to focus with his lone functional optic sensor; he could discern a great planetoid floating before him, somehow he was in space billions of miles from Earth it would seem.

"Galvatron." A deep booming voice greeted. "Welcome Galvatron."

"I… I still function." Galvatron coughed disbelievingly; the unknown voice chuckled.

"Galvatron I shall repair your injuries on one condition." He stated. "You will destroy Optimus Prime and bring the Matrix to me." The mysterious benefactors' voice stated; Galvatron coughed and laughed, he didn't care about who this being was all he knew was that he'd been given a second chance.

"Very well; leave the left optic scarred, I wish to remember the human who did this so that I can repay the favor in kind." He requested; the voice chuckled darkly and Galvatron experienced more agony greater even then any before in his previous lives and lo his injuries were repaired, Galvatrons' armor became as black as the void of space silver highlighting certain key areas such as the former orange, now blood red section of armor plating on his lower abdomen. His optics glowed a ruby red and a long gash of dark purple ran from above his left optic down across his left cheek plating, he began to chuckle almost insanely as he glanced down at himself and discovered thicker legs and thicker arms than even before. His fist crackled with energy as he flexed his new muscles; or the equivalent of the organics organs, tendons and motor relays, as the humans might say it had become a whole new ballgame.

* * *

Allan Pendragon Rutherford trembled with rage hot tears streaking down his face; he had lost her, somehow he had lost her and he just wouldn't accept it, couldn't accept it. Glaring up to the stars with his pain he seemed to be trembling even worse; his skin rippled and broiled, Amy watched her father fearfully knowing what was to come next because she could hear the tiny whisperings in the back of her mind, her father was regressing slightly and giving up total humanity perhaps sub-consciously, but it was happening just the same.

"Galvatron I vow you will die by my hand and mine alone." He proclaimed his eyes seeming to glow with that self-same dark light from before. "I am no longer human; from this day forward I shall not rest, I shall not know any emotion save rage, I shall be avenged and I shall avenge my beloved." He cursed his skin bursting out as Borg implants became fully visible; his skin became covered in black Technorganic looking armor, several implants ran across his arms and legs, he held his lightsaber in a vice-like grip between three clawed digits rather then the five they had been previously the blood red light enhancing the image of pure darkness as both his eyes became ice blue optic implants reminiscent of a Cybertronians. "I am Borg." He stated in an echoing baritone a new Collective forming in his mind a Collective of two; Amy and himself, the little Catarian involuntarily shuddered and transfigured to match the appearance of her new Father. "Resistance will be Futile." He growled in a soft tone.

**What If?  
****Issue Number 0  
****Optimus Prime Vs. Galvatron**

**The End?**

**Well there it is; short, sweet and decidedly to the point, hope you've enjoyed it.**


End file.
